metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
MGM Cartoons Wiki:Image and Video Policy
This policy outlines the specific guidelines for images and videos. Uploading Images and Videos General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two (such as 369 if you're looking for a cover image of chapter 369). *While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of comic scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will be TOWER-LOCKED WITHOUT WARNING for 2 weeks. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Warner Bros. and other official sources technically own all images from the television series, comics, commercials, and all other MGM Cartoons Wiki-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Videos in the infobox, 280px, thumb, center. Videos not in the infobox should be the same. Videos in a gallery do not need to have the following as they are automatically formatted to fit a particular size. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers, computer screens, and borders not created by WB/Turner/MGM. Text from subtitles and text in comic pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are permitted, but please avoid including them if possible. File Name We only care about one thing, the file name must not contain profanity. If it does, it will be deleted without warning. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images and videos remains with Warner Bros, Time Warner, Turner Entertainment, certain corporations and partnerships (if you are uploading advertisements of a business selling Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and all other MGM cartoon character related products) and anyone else who legally owns the material. (Warner Bros. and Turner currently own the copyright to the MGM cartoon characters and their cartoons/content currently, not MGM/UA) It does not belong to the individuals who provide the screenshots or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images or videos always belongs with the owners listed above. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use, except the public domain images. Title cards, despite being in the public domain, are still copyrighted by Warner Bros.. Just because the same title card is not copyrighted in one short does NOT mean it is automatically public domain. All images and videos uploaded onto the wiki are assumed to be marked under the Creative Commons 3.0 license. Reuploads Allowed for a different version of a title card or cartoon, 1995 dubbed, unrestored TV prints, unrestored LaserDisc, or restored DVD. Do not upload two of the same photos or videos of the same quality. Duplicates will be removed without tagging. Deletion *Videos will be deleted if they, are no longer viewable on YouTube, Vimeo, or DailyMotion or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload a video for use on your user page, but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. *Images will be deleted if they violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to a tower-lock. A first violation will result in a warning, or if you just joined, none, because we assume you are a vandalism-only account. Further violations will result in a anvil drop. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or anvil drops received as a violation of this policy should be directed to a Supervisor or Associate.